Monsters cube (Reescrito)
by cuboalcuadrado
Summary: Este es un reescrito de la historia anterior con el mismo nombre pero en esta se corregirán varios errores, ademas se extenderá un poco mas. Sinopsis: 14 años después de que las risas reemplazaran a los gritos, Mike y Sully tendrán que enfrentarse a un nuevo reto, alguien decide secuestrarlos y meterlos en un extraño edificio del cual deberán escapar con vida.
1. Capitulo 1: Tiempo actual

Capitulo 1: Tiempo actual

 _Avanzar o morir, es la decisión que se debe tomar_

 _si se quiere progresar, o si se quiere frenar._

 _Fuego y metal son la llave para el futuro, son_

 _la clave del progreso._

 _Agua y fuego, son el combustible de la nueva era,_

 _son la sangre del nuevo mundo._

 _-Sermón del hermano Cavador_

"Nuestro mundo surgió después de que los humanos nos desterraran debido a nuestro olor corporal, al menos eso es lo que yo entendí de nuestra historia, pero la verdad es que todo es muy distinto a lo que sabía. Mi nombre es James P. Sullivan, mi historia es interesante, he conseguido salir adelante a pesar de no tener un titulo de asustador, si, me expulsaron de la universidad junto con mi mejor amigo, años después yo conseguí algo que revolucionó toda la industria, mi mundo pasó por una crisis energética, uno de mis compañeros de trabajo intentó crear una maquina que revolucionaria todo, pero no sabía que solo traería resultados totalmente desastrosos. Yo conseguí revolucionar la industria de una manera mas eficaz y saludable, remplacé los gritos por risas. Todo parecía estar bien hasta que supe la verdad sobre todo, y la descubrí de la peor manera, la descubrí gracias a ese maldito maquinista" - Introducción por Sully.

En una noche oscura, se encontraba un niño durmiendo en su cama felizmente, de pronto se abrió la puerta de su armario silenciosamente y a la vez salió una extraña criatura de él, tenía el pelo anaranjado y un cuerno en la cabeza, el muchacho comenzó a despertarse, el monstruo traía una sandia y un mazo de juguete, puso la sandia en el suelo e intentó romperla con el mazo pero no hubo resultado, el niño lo miró algo cansado y confundido, en ese momento la sandia estalló en la cara del monstruo, el chico se rió alocadamente del incidente a la vez que el monstruo se fue por la puerta del armario.

"Ese chiste te ha salido muy bien" dijo Sully a George.

"Lo que hace una sandia y unos pequeños fuegos artifíciale" dijo George.

A eso se dedicaban desde los últimos 14 años, a hacer reír a los niños en lugar de asustarlos ya que las risas daban más energía que los gritos.

Sully se encontraba en el piso de risa supervisando a todos los trabajadores, vio como su mejor amigo Mike salía de una de las puertas, él se encontraba en el puesto superior de comediantes actualmente. Después de unos minutos Sully decidió regresar a su oficina a realizar el resto de sus deberes.

Las horas pasaron hasta que terminó el día, ya era hora de que todos los trabajadores se retiraran.

Sully se encontraba en su oficina, su nuevo empleo como el CEO de la compañía era algo estresante pero él podía con eso.

"¿Ya terminaste?" preguntó Mike tocando la puerta de la oficina de Sully.

"Solo dame un momento" respondió Sully y en eso abrió la puerta.

"Ya es hora de irnos" dijo Mike.

"Bien, solo déjame cerrar el lugar" respondió Sully.

"Te espero en el auto" dijo Mike.

"Ahorita te alcanzo" dijo Sully.

Después de que Sully cerrara el edificio, se dirigió a donde se encontraba Mike.

Luego de unos minutos Sully ya se encontraba en su departamento, a pesar de tener dinero a él no le interesaba comprarse una casa propia, el casi no era materialista. Sully se acercó al teléfono y marcó un número.

"Diga"

\- "¿Mamá?"

\- "Sully, eres tú, ¿cómo has estado?" (Dijo emocionadamente)

\- "Solo quería saber cómo estabas" (Dijo alegremente)

\- "Hace tiempo que no me llamas"

\- "Lo siento ma, el trabajo es algo pesado"

Pasaron algunas horas, James aun se encontraba hablando con su mamá.

"¿Y cómo están tus amigos?"

\- "Bien, Mike sigue en el primer lugar y le sigue George" Dijo Sully y en eso miró la hora,

-"Ya tengo que irme dormir, ya son las dos de la mañana"

\- "Que te vaya bien, hasta luego"

\- "Hasta luego mamá" Dijo Sully y colgó el teléfono, después se fue a su cama.

Al día siguiente, Sully se despertó a las 6:00 de la mañana, se encontraba muy cansado pero tenía que trabajar.

Mientras se preparaba una taza de café leía la correspondencia.

"A ver que tenemos aquí, deudas, facturas" Dijo Sully y en ese momento encontró una carta interesante.

\- "Vaya, que interesante, una invitación de la universidad" (a la vez abrió la carta)

-"Hola señor Sullivan, por este medio se le invita a la reunión de ex-alumnos que tendrá hoy a las 8:30 de la tarde del presente día en el gimnasio de la Universidad de Monstruos (MU), de antemano me despido no sin antes dar un cordial saludo esperando contar con su asistencia" - Directora Viktoria Angela.

"Que curioso, y a pesar de que me hayan expulsado de ahí" Dijo Sully con una pequeña risa mientras bebía su café.

En el trabajo, Sully estaba en un pasillo hablando con Mike.

"¿Mike, de casualidad no te llegó una invitación para ..."

\- "Una reunión, por supuesto, ¿no es grandioso?" Dijo Mike emocionado

\- "Me parece raro ya que nos echaron de ahí"

\- "Supongo que fue por nuestros logros, oye espero que hayas preparado un discurso porque lo más seguro es que tengas que dar uno"

\- "No, hoy no estoy al tanto, ayer me acosté muy tarde"

\- "Pues será mejor que prepares uno, no querrás hacer el ridículo"

\- "Voy a estar pensando en uno pero ahora solo quiero ver a Mary"

\- "Vale, pero que no se te olvide" Dijo Mike mientras se dirigía a su puesto mientras Sully iba a la sala del simulador, hoy no habría ningún entrenamiento así que era una oportunidad para ver a Boo.

"Hola Wazowski" (Dijo felizmente)

\- "Hola George, ¿Listo para unas risas?"

-"Por supuesto, pero déjanos unas cuantas"

-"Voy a intentarlo"

Mientras tanto, Sully se encontraba con Mary charlando.

"¿Y cómo va la escuela?"

-"Bien, como siempre, a Lis la sacaron del salón por escandalosa" (Dijo con una pequeña risa)

-"Siempre problemática"

-"Si y lo peor de todo es que ya la tienen en la lista roja, una mas y queda fuera de la escuela"

-"¿Y tus profesores?"

-"La maestra Amanda la que nos da trigonometría nos castigó porque a alguien se le ocurrió pegar una goma de mascar debajo de su asiento"

-"Creo que deberían jubilarla"

-"Es lo que todos hemos pensado pero es tan gruñona que dice que si se va, todos se van a volver unos delincuentes"

-"Si que esta amargada"

-"A propósito, sé que no debo preguntar pero ¿No hay noticias de Randall?" (Al oír ese nombre, Sully sentía un pequeño dolor en el pecho, no quería tocar ese tema)

-"Sabes que jamás lo encontraron"

-"¿Tú crees que sigue vivo y que todavía está molesto?"

-"La verdad no quiero pensar en eso, me duele recordar lo que le hice"

-"Lo entiendo pero siempre me he preguntado si el querría perdonarnos"

-"Será mejor no pensar en ello" (Dijo un poco triste)

-"Bueno, cambiemos el tema"

Sonó la campana, ya eran las ocho en punto y todos ya estaban guardando las puertas en sus respectivos lugares.

"Un gran día Wazowski" (Dijo George feliz)

-"Igualmente" (Dijo alegre)

-"Por cierto nos vemos en la reunión"

-"También te invitaron"

-"Por supuesto, no olvides decirle a Sully"

-"No se me olvida" Dijo Mike mientras se dirigía a la sala del simulador, entró y vió que la puerta no estaba.

"Debe estar en su oficina" Pensó Mike mientras se dirigía a la oficina de James. Una vez ahí tocó la puerta.

"¿Estás ahí?"

-"Un momento" Respondió Sully y abrió la puerta.

-"Ya hay que irnos"

-"Déjame solo cierro y listo" (Dijo feliz)

-"¿Pensaste en tu discurso?" (Al oír la pregunta Sully se puso nervioso)

-"Voy a improvisar"

-"Sully, vas a acabar haciendo el ridículo"

-"Somos comediantes hay que hacer el ridículo" (Ambos se rieron).

Una vez en la universidad.

"Aun me acuerdo de cuando puse mi primer pie aquí" Dijo Mike

-"Yo recuerdo que puse los dos"

-"Y aun recuerdas los ceros que sacaste" (Dijo con un poco de burla)

-"Ja ja, no olvides quien tenía el talento"

-"El de mas ceros" (Ambos se rieron)

Ya en el gimnasio, todos estaban reunidos. Se encontraban las demás fraternidades, Sully y Mike estaban charlando con sus otros hermanos de fraternidad.

En ese instante alguien tomó el micrófono del escenario, era un monstruo femenino el cual tenía pelo rojo por toda la piel, tres cuernos en la cabeza, una cola larga y cuatro ojos, ella era la directora de la escuela.

"Probando, probando" (Dijo mientras todos ponían atención)

-"¿Cómo se encuentran?"

-"Bien" (respondieron todos alegres)

-"Solo quería saber como estaban, ha sido un largo tiempo desde que reemplazamos los gritos por risas, sabemos que fue un cambio duro pero al final el resultado fue muy satisfactorio" (Dijo con una sonrisa)

A la vez Mike y Sully estaban charlando en silencio.

"¿Qué pasó con la vieja decana?" (Preguntó Sully)

-"Lo último que supe es que tuvo que retirarse"

-"Tal vez no dio el ancho" (Ambos se aguantaron la risa).

"Y ahora quiero presentarles a un invitado especial, saluden a la ex-directora Abigail Hardscrabble" Dijo la decana mientras presentaba al invitado, todos aplaudieron, Mike y Sully se quedaron sorprendidos de ver la, se veía un poco más vieja y con un vestido elegante.

"Gracias, es un placer ver sus viejos rostros, se que el cambio fue totalmente duro, pero al final hay que aceptarlo, tenemos que admitir que los sustos estaban perdiendo su poder y debemos aceptar que un cambio era inevitable. Admito que yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con el cambio pero no podía hacer nada, debía aceptar la realidad" Dijo la vieja decana mientras todos aplaudieron. Mientras ella se retiraba, la actual tomó el micrófono.

"Han sido unas grandiosas palabras, ahora quisiera presentarles al siguiente invitado y que sin él no estaríamos aquí, den un gran aplauso al director actual de la mayor compañía de risas James P. Sullivan" Dijo la directora mientras todos aplaudían.

James estaba totalmente nervioso, no sabía que decir.

"No te preocupes Sully, si no tienes nada que decir intenta contar un chiste" Dijo Mike apoyando a James.

"Gracias, Mike" Dijo Sully mientras subía al escenario.

Al llegar, Sully se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar y pensando en que decir.

"Gracias, es un placer estar aquí ..." (Se aclara la garganta)

-"Se que fue un logro inesperado descubrir que la risa era mucho más poderosa que los gritos, pero..."

"Dios, no puedo ver, está haciendo el tonto" Dijo Mike silenciosamente y tapándose la cara.

"Sully no preparó un discurso ¿verdad?" Dijo Terri acercándose a Mike.

-"Le dije que pensara en uno"

-"Creo que esta reunión nadie la olvidara" (Terry)

-"Deberíamos hacer algo" (Terri)

-"Creo que ya está acabando" (Mike)

Sully se estaba retirando con cara de vergüenza mientras la decana tomaba el micrófono.

"Ha sido un grandioso discurso" (Dijo tratando de no reírse)

-"Ahora me gustaría despedirme no sin antes decirles que disfruten del banquete esperando que sea de su agrado" Dijo la directora alegremente.

Unos minutos más tarde, Sully se encontraba cerca del banquete mientras Mike charlaba con el resto de sus hermanos.

"Ha sido un discurso interesante" Dijo Abigail a Sully.

-"oh, gracias"

-"Se nota que aun sigue tan responsable como antes" (Dijo sarcásticamente)

-"Eh, gracias, la verdad no se me da muy bien dar discursos"

-"Lo he notado, he leído su historia de cómo descubrió las risas"

-"¿Fue interesante?"

-"Algo, cuando supe la noticia por primera vez, me dejó sorprendida"

-"Vaya" (Dijo un poco desconcertado)

-"También fue sorprendente que descubriera que todos estábamos equivocados con respecto a que los humanos eran tóxicos"

-"Solo fue un accidente"

-"Bien se dice que se descubre o inventan más cosas por accidente que por planeación"

-"Si, es lo que eh oído" (Dijo con una sonrisa)

-"Por cierto, usted conoció a un alumno especial que sin él nada de esto hubiera pasado, la verdad no creo mucho en las historias que se cuentan sobre él" (Sully ya se imaginaba que venía eso)

-"Creo que si" (Dijo mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía)

-"Solo quiero decirle que nunca pensé que él trataría de hacer algo tan terrible" (Dijo un poco triste)

-"Fue algo que me tomó por sorpresa" (Dijo algo triste)

-"Es lamentable imaginar en que estaba pensando"

-"Quizá Randall tenía un problema mayor, es lo que he pensado"

-"Sully a veces hay personas que son totalmente malas, él de seguro no le importaba hacer daño a los demás con tal de conseguir su meta"

-"También he pensado eso, aun que la mayoría de las veces pienso que todo es mi culpa" (Dijo algo triste)

-"Muchas veces es mejor olvidar el pasado"

-"Hay cosas que no se olvidan tan fácilmente"

-"Bueno, le dejo que disfrute del banquete" Dijo Abigail mientras se retiraba, al mismo tiempo Mike se acercaba.

"Eh, ¿Que quería?" Preguntó Mike.

"Saludarme" Respondió Sully algo triste.

-"Disculpa Mike, tengo que usar el servicio" Dijo Sully mientras se retiraba.

-"Te espero, voy a estar charlando con nuestro ex-profesor"

Una vez en el sanitario, Sully se encontraba en el lavamanos mirándose la cara.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Susurró Sully a su reflejo.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Preguntó alguien a James.

-"Si" (Respondió Sully mientras volteaba a ver quién era, solo era un invitado).

-"Pensé que es..."

-"No, solo vine a lavarme las manos"

-"Vale, no hay problema"

Mientras tanto con Mike.

"¿Y cómo le hace para inventar su chistes?" Preguntó Derek a Mike.

-"No es nada del otro mundo, solo es la práctica y el talento"

-"He pensado en meterme de comediante pero no sé, siento que estoy viejo para ese tipo de cosas"

-"Solo tiene que pensar en que lo va a lograr, si quiere yo puedo enseñarle como ser un comediante"

-"Me encantaría con mucho gusto" Dijo Derek mientras Sully se acercaba.

"Señor Sullivan, es un gusto verle en persona" Dijo Derek

"Igualmente" Respondió Sully.

"Mike creo que ya me tengo que ir, no sé si te quieras quedar" Dijo Sully

-"No hay problema Sully" (Mike)

-"¿Tan pronto se va?" (Derek)

-"Tengo que madrugar para el trabajo" (Sully)

-"No te lo tomes tan a pecho James" (Derek)

-"Alguien tiene que manejarlo todo" (Sully)

-"Bien hasta luego" (Derek)

-"Nos vemos mañana" (Dijo Mike mientras Sully se retiraba)

Sully caminaba por el campus de la escuela observaba todo a su alrededor recodando sus años de juventud.

"Las cosas cambian muy rápido" Pensó Sully y en eso vio a sus ex-compañeros de fraternidad Roar Omega Roar charlando entre ellos, observó perfectamente que entre ellos de encontraba Johnny Worthington.

"Y hay otras cosas que no cambian tan rápido" Pensó Sully con un poco de burla.

Al llegar a casa, James miró la hora, eran las 3:00 de la mañana.

"¡Rayos, es demasiado tarde!" Dijo Sully impactado.

-"¡Doble rayos!, mañana es el cumpleaños de Mary y no tengo ningún regalo" (Dijo mas impactado)

-"Tendré que conseguir algo mañana" Dijo Sully mientras se tumbaba en la cama, en ese instante se le vino un pensamiento acerca de Randall. Pensaba en lo que le había hecho, recordando que solo sonrió cuando tiró la puerta por la que desterró a Randall.

"Odio mi vida" Murmuró Sully.


	2. Capitulo 2: Antes de la pesadilla

Capitulo 2: Antes de la pesadilla

El día apenas brillaba, eran las cinco de la mañana, el despertador de Sully comenzó a sonar, después de un minuto, James finalmente se levantó, su aspecto mostraba lo cansado que estaba. Luego de levantarse fue al baño a tomar una ducha, una vez que terminó, tomo una pastilla del botiquín del baño y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse una taza de café.

Media hora más tarde Sully se encontraba en una tienda de regalos, estaba algo cansado.

"¿Puedo sugerirle algo?" Preguntó el encargado de la tienda a Sully.

-"Eh, si" (Dijo algo confundido)

-"¿Que es lo que busca?"

-"Un regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga"

-"¿Una amiga?, tengo algo que le podría agradar" (Dijo el encargado mientras sacaba de una estantería una pequeña fuente de agua con tema de un jardín)

-"Se ve interesante, ¿Cuánto vale?"

-"Diez dólares"

-"Me lo llevo"

-"Quiere que se lo envuelva como regalo"

-"Si por favor" Dijo Sully mientras sacaba el dinero, en eso vio la hora.

"Rayos, ya es tarde" Pensó Sully.

Después de tomar el regalo se dirigió rápidamente a su trabajo.

Ya en la oficina de Sully, él estaba revisando unos documentos, en eso alguien tocó la puerta.

"Pase" Respondió James, a la vez entró un monstruo mediano de color naranja con cabeza de reptil, garras afiladas, pies de cabra y una cola cubierta de pelo verde.

-"Ah señor..."

-"Mark"

-"Supongo que viene por el puesto de comediante"

-"Si, ¿si conseguí el puesto?" (Preguntó un poco nervioso)

-"Por supuesto, solo tiene que hablar con Mike, ¿Si lo conoce?"

-"Si soy su fan"

-"El le dirá las cosas básicas sobre su trabajo, ahora mismo lo puede encontrar en el comedor"

-"En seguido voy" (Dijo alegremente)

-"Se ve que es un buen muchacho" (Susurró)

Varias horas después, en el simulador.

"Bien señor Mark, veo que sacó una buena nota en su examen teórico, sin embargo eso no es suficiente para ser un comediante, un comediante debe tener el talento para causar risa" Dijo Mike a Mark.

"Ahora quiero que entre en el simulador y me demuestre sus habilidades de comediante" Dijo Mike, en ese momento Mark entró en el simulador, estaba nervioso pero se puso fuerte y contó el mejor chiste que sabía, fue muy divertido y consiguió hacer reír al muñeco de simulación.

"Eso estuvo muy bien, pero no puede depender siempre de los chistes, tiene que demostrarme sus habilidades especiales para hacer reír" Dijo Mike, Mark estaba nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, de repente se le ocurrió una idea. Utilizó su habilidad de escupir gas somnífero por la boca de manera que pareciera un accidente, inhaló su propio gas el cual no era un problema ya que era inmune a él, eh hice muecas de desagrado y de intoxicación, esto causó que el muñeco se riera aun mas.

"Eso estuvo mejor, pero aun necesitas practicar mas" Dijo Mike.

-"¿De verdad?"

-"Si, de hecho yo diría que estas calificado para comenzar a trabajar" (Dijo con una sonrisa)

Pasaron las horas, Mark había mejorado y ya estaba listo para hacer reír al primer niño. Él estaba en un piso de risa distinto enfrente de una puerta listo para entrar.

"No te preocupes, solo no olvides lo que puedes hacer" Dijo Mike apoyando a Mark, en ese instante, Mark entró, unos segundos después él se escuchó una fuerte risa, Mark salió de la habitación del chico.

"¿Como estuve?" Preguntó Mark, a la vez observó la lata de risa.

"Estuviste genial, ya eres un comediante" Respondió Mike felicitándolo.

Ya en la noche, todos se habían ido, Sully no tuvo el tiempo para darle su regalo a Mary en el día pero ya estaba libre. Estaba el junto con Mike enfrente de la puerta de su amiga.

"Oye Mike, he estado pensando en lo que hicimos" Dijo Sully.

-"Si te refieres a Randall mejor olvídalo" (Dijo sin interés)

-"Pero..."

-"No había otra opción"

-"Si había..."

-"El quería matarnos, quería matar a Boo en esa máquina y no te imagines lo que le hubiera hecho a los demás niños"

-"Mike, tal vez podríamos haberlo ayudado de otra forma" (Mike suspiró)

"Sully, él está muerto, si no lo encontraron en dos años no lo van a encontrar jamás, murió, para mi esta muerto y me da igual" (Dijo Mike tratando de no alterarse)

-"Él fue tu..."

-"Fue, el fue mi amigo, hoy no lo es y jamás lo será"

-"¿Como..."

-"Solo te estás matando en ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado, olvídalo de una vez, ¡olvídalo ahora!"

Sully no tenía nada que decir, pensó que tal vez debería hacerle caso, pero aun así no podía alejar a Randall de su cabeza, aun creía que podría estar vivo, pero por ahora decidió alejar esos pensamientos y se acercó a la puerta.

"Todo tuyo" Dijo Mike a la vez que Sully entró.

"¿Mary?, ¿estás despierta?" Preguntó James mientras se acercaba, en ese momento fue atacado por un desconocido el cual le cubrió la cabeza con una bolsa negra.

"¡Sully!" Gritó Mike mientras corría hacia su amigo, al mismo tiempo Sully trataba de luchar pero quedó inconsciente. Antes de que Mike pudiera hacer algo fue atacado por la espalda, el atacante le colocó un pañuelo en la boca, Mike intentó luchar pero comenzó a perder sus fuerzas, aun así logro ver el rostro del atacante de Sully, su cara se veía metálica, de bronce, tenía la forma de un querubín a tamaño adulto, su ojo izquierdo contenía una especie de lente brillante de color azul claro, era parpadeante y se observaban burbujas a dentro su ojo. Eso fue lo último que Mike antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.


End file.
